


You Belong To Me

by Creepy_Crawl3r



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Alternative Perspective, Asgard (Marvel), Blood and Gore, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Earth, Forbidden Love, Jealous Loki (Marvel), M/M, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepy_Crawl3r/pseuds/Creepy_Crawl3r
Summary: Thor wants to give Loki the sense of love, acceptance and belonging that he has always craved but Loki is afraid. He is so afraid that it begins to effect his grip on his magic and when they go to Midgard for a retrieval mission things turn upside down. Will the brothers get through this together or will something new tear them apart again?
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments! I have never written in full length for this fandom. The chapters are going to be short, my apologies in advance. In addition to that apology I also had no beta reader. So if there is mistakes here and there, my bad.

The feasting hall was crowded with asgardian warriors and citizens. Food and ale pints covered every inch of the long table and the noise and smells filled the building. Loki stood in the corner observing from a healthy distance. None of the warriors trusted him and the citizens were below him. He picked at his fingernails absentmindedly, nothing was under them, it had become a nervous habit. 

"Fandral, fetch us each a lass for the night. I am sure your keen eye will pick out fair ones." Loki rolled his eyes in disgust. They used their positions and privilege in such a useless way. Loki could fathom a hundred ways he would use it in power plays to ascend him higher in the kingdom. They were pathetic, victims of their urges. 

A hand clapped down hard on his shoulder and it threw him off balance. Only one person would dare enter his personal space so carelessly. 

"Dear brother, what can I do for you?" Thor's blue eyes were glazed from the alcohol and his blonde hair unkempt out of a ponytail.

"You know what I want." Thor grumbled. Loki was sure his brother was ineffectively trying to be seductive but the intoxication really threw it off. 

"One, we are in the feasting hall and you are to not say such things in front of.. others. Two, I don't think you are capable of much tonight. Find yourself a fair maiden for your carnal needs, I am not that." 

Thor pursed his lips pitifully and batted long eyelashes. Loki rolled his eyes again and sighed heavily. He shrugged off the bigger man when he leaned into him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Little Loki, are you sure?" 

Anger poked its ugly head from deep within his gut. Little Loki was insulting, there was nothing little about him. Thor knew what that nickname did and what it meant to him. "Get away from me." Loki pushed his brother away and attempted to push his away through the throng of people. 

"Loki, you are leaving the festivities?" Volstagg jumped in front of him and shoved a pint of ale into his chest. "Leave me be." Loki knocked the large man to the side with a wave of his power. 

He hadn't meant to get this upset but he did not handle crowds or being cornered very well. Loki followed the path back to the palace and branched off to the woods. He had a spot, well him and Thor, that they frequented over the years to get away from others. 

"Loki!" Thor chased after him and he continued to walk but at a faster pace. "Loki, please." He stopped and turned on his heel to face Thor. 

"What? What could you possibly want? Go back with your friends. Get drunk, fuck some broad and leave me alone!" 

Thor held up his hands but slowly approached him. "Brother, what is wrong?" 

Was he dense? The only time Thor came to him for anything was when he was intoxicated, injured or bored. It was when he needed something from him or wanted to be entertained. How could he possibly not grow tired of it over time? 

"Do not act like you care. I am not one of those dull people fooled by your persona. I know who you really are, _brother_." 

Loki knew anger would not solve the issue between them. All it would serve is to worsen the situation but Thor brought out the vulnerable and emotional side of him. He couldn't control himself and he couldn't hide it. 

"Loki, there is no need to behave this way. Just calm down." 

The trees that surrounded them and the path they stood on felt as if they were closing in. Loki couldn't breath and he couldn't think past the despair that he felt. All he wanted was to be wanted, to be needed and belong. Why did no one choose him? Why was Loki never first pick? 

Thor closed the distance between them and he pulled Loki into his arms but he fought himself free. "I don't want this. I don't want this anymore. You don't care. I'm just the means to an end when you want something." 

Loki began to cry and he quickly wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. 

"You have no idea what it feels like, Thor. Everyone fucking loves you. Everyone hates me and sees a burden or some man who has duplicitous intentions. Just leave me alone." 

Loki knocked Thor back with his power but he recovered quickly and tackled him to the ground. He forced him onto his stomach, shoved his face into the ground and held one of his arms behind his back. 

"You will find I am not afraid of you like the others. Your actions have led to your current social status and only you are to blame, Loki."

Thor released his arm and rolled him over onto his back. "Why can't you see how much I care for you? How much I have accepted you despite your ill conceived plans and intentions. You are the God of Mischief Loki but that does not mean that is all you have to be." 

Thor braced himself with his arms on either side of Loki's shoulders and straddled his lap. He leaned down and traced his jaw with a brush of lips and worked his way over to Loki's. Loki fought against it but Thor slipped his tongue into his mouth and kissed him like a starved man. A calloused hand threaded fingers in his black hair and gently tugged. Loki moaned involuntarily and his hands immediately went to Thor's firm chest. They traveled up the wide torso, broad shoulders and raked down the stubbled jaw when he brought him in closer. 

Thor repositioned himself and fitted himself in between Loki's legs. "We are out in the open, brother." Loki's voice was a lot more breathy than he intended but Thor's hand had found its way to the band of his pants. "Maybe you should do a little illusion. Just in case." Thor's hand wrapped around Loki's erect cock and he moaned with the tight squeeze it gave.

Loki smirked mischievously. "I can do one better." A green mist of magic enveloped them and they were jolted onto the balcony of Thor's room. Thor breathed heavily from the wind being knocked out of his chest and he laughed. "Yea, that is a bit better." 

He hastily took off his armor and Loki admired the chiseled body of the God of Thunder. As much as he wanted to pursue the situation, something ate him. Loki knew the only reason Thor was doing this so readily was because of the alcohol. In normal circumstances Thor was hesitant, he wasn't uncomfortable but he was unsure of the...relations between them. 

Thor pulled Loki into his lap and nestled his body against his and almost instinctively he wrapped his legs around the other man. 

"Isn't this what you want, Loki?" Thor's hand tangled itself in his hair, kissed at his neck. His left hand pressed into his lower back and rolled Loki's hips. "Don't you want me?" He whispered into his ear as he drew an earlobe into his mouth. 

Loki tried to fight against temptation. He was not weak like the others. He was not a slave to his body and his desires, regardless of who it was for. Thor took off his robe and layers of clothing. His calloused hands dragged down the front of Loki's slender torso, wrapped around his waist, worked their way down to his hips and unwillingly grinded up into Loki's growing erection. 

Loki rested his face in the crook of Thor's neck and moaned softly. His pale complexion was flushed with the mounting pleasure that was definitely winning over his self-control. 

The sound of the city, of the people who unbeknownst to them were just a few hundred feet away from Thor undoing Loki,distracted him. It took just a messenger coming to the chamber doors, a fellow warrior or aid for them to be caught. Although it terrified him, it also excited him deep down. 

After the trist on the balcony the situation between them became more complicated. Loki couldn't contain the jealousy that weighed him down like lead. Every time he saw Thor interact with a woman, especially Lady Sif, he slightly lost control of his magic. 

Thor hadn't a clue the monster that he created once he showed undivided love and attention to Loki. 

He watched Thor spar with Lady Sif and minute by minute the anger built up. Thor tackled her to the grown, she hit him in the chest with the heels of her hand, threw him off balance and rolled him into a headlock. The two laughed when Thor tapped out on her forearm and laid on the grown together for a moment. 

Loki gestured with an index finger and an axe happened to topple off it's mount and almost wedged itself in her shoulder. He felt a small shock but ignored it, it was probably just residual magic. Thor pushed her out of the way in time for a near miss and he shot a look of pure murderous intent in Loki's direction. 

He shrugged his shoulders with a smirk and walked away from the balcony. 

Later on Thor found him in a palace hallway and slammed him against a wall hard enough to crack the marble. 

"What is the matter with you? You could have killed her!" Loki rolled his eyes. "Undoubtedly but I knew you would get her out of the way. I wouldn't be that fortunate, now would I?" 

Thor constricted his airway with a tight hold on his throat. He squeezed until Loki was fighting the urge to claw off his hand. His eyebrows furrowed with anger and his mouth in a tight line. "You have no right to do such a thing. You do not get to play the role of Norns." 

It was a growl that reverberated through the hall. He released him with a suddenness that had him fall to his knees. Loki rubbed at his throat and gasped for air. He looked up at Thor and his brother grabbed a handful of his hair. 

"I do not know why you are behaving in such a way, but there is no reason for it." He knelt down to Loki's level and pulled Loki's head to the side with his hair. Exposed the line of his neck and the mark he kept covered with magic. 

"You know who I am devoted to, who I have chosen." He traced the mark with his free hand. "You need to still these foolish emotions. It is unlike you." With that Thor stood up and left him on the floor. 

Loki looked around to make sure no one saw the event and he released the breath he had been holding. Thor was right. Loki was the embodiment of emotional dissociation, especially the ones involving love. Love. Was this love or was it desperation? 

Unfortunately, he had not a clue. Loki had never been in this type of situation. He had never allowed himself to get this close to another individual. It had always been himself before anyone else. 

Loki got to his feet and brushed off the front of his robe. Straightened himself up and hardened whatever frazzled expression he had on his face. 

Complicated was beyond a correct description for what had become of Thor and Loki. He was overwhelmingly jealous and Thor was without a doubt possessive. 

He could barely breathe around someone else without provoking a response from Thor. His brother had metaphorically put a leash on his actions, mischievous or otherwise. 

Loki walked through the bizarre, dressed down instead of royal garb. He had just his white button up shirt, black slacks and dress shoes on. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the first two buttons undone. The relaxation that accompanied such comfortable clothes was unlike what the royal garb provided him. 

The market was abuzz with the peasants and the merchants. It might be an area of the lower class but it is Asgard and even the poor fair alright. 

Loki stopped at a stand for fruit and picked up a ripe apple. The man who stood behind the counter froze where he stood. "Prince Loki, how can I help you?" He smiled a half smile, admired the apple and took a bite. "Not a thing, sir. Be at ease and do not fret. I have no villainous plans." 

He couldn't have any villainous plans. It was as if Thor could sense it before he even made a move. Thor was always 5 steps ahead of him no matter what he did. 

The man nodded his head and stepped back from the table. "Take what you like. Not a coin for anything you desire." Loki snarled. "Stop it. I am not some...I'm not some monster." 

He threw the apple on the ground. He suddenly had no appetite. Why did he think he could just stroll amongst the ordinary and have no reaction? It was a ridiculous notion and it made him dense. 

He formed an orb of magic in his hand and whatever action he was going to take was halted by an intense pain. He clapped a hand over his neck because the pain...the pain came from the mark. 

What sorcery had Thor placed on him? Could he no longer use his magic? Absurd. How could he not notice? 

Loki cracked his neck to alleviate some of the pain and laughed menacingly. He would find out. He teleported back to the palace. Thor's room, throne room, armory and his room. Each jump caused a pain that shocked him to his core. By the time he reached the courtyard he was brought to his knees, a sheen of sweat coated his body and he had trouble breathing. 

He yelled and shot out a wave of magic that immediately made him black out because of the pain. 

When Loki awoke he was lying on a table with just a towel draped over his more sensitive parts. He opened his eyes and just the dim light was too painful for the throbbing in his head. 

"Wh-what happened?" Loki tried to sit up but he couldn't find the strength and just fell back to the table. Thor appeared at his side and the anger returned like fire in his veins. 

"What have you done to me?" 

Thor leaned over and whispered into his ear. "I have saved you from yourself." He brushed a lock of black hair out of his face and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

Loki strained to sit up but tried as he might he couldn't do it. Whether it was some force or he was just too weak he was unable. Thor's smug expression riled him up even more and he hated how much the man affected him.

"I do not need saving like some damsel! Let me be!"

Thor sighed heavily and his shoulders heaved with it. "I shall let you go but be careful of your magic. I don't want you to be in more pain than necessary." 

The hold on him released and he felt as if a weight had been lifted. Loki swung his legs over and eased himself to his feet, unsure of his steadiness. 

"Loki, I love you." Loki scoffed at the empty words. "You call this love? I do not know much about it but I'm smart enough to know this isn't love. This is control, this is you wanting power over me. It is not love." 

Thor's eyes narrowed and his jaw tensed. Loki glanced around the room and quickly realized he didn't know where he was. He had never seen this room before and he had lived in this palace his entire life. "Where have you taken me?" Thor crossed his arms. "You are still on Asgard, if that's what you're wondering." Loki stepped away from the table and Thor reached out to help when he swayed a bit. He snatched his arm away. The last thing he wanted was to be touched by Thor. 

Loki had begun to learn that his dear brother was not who he thought he was. He obviously could not trust him. Loki needed to remove the mark but how much control or knowledge it gave Thor over him was something he had to explore first. 

"I need clothes. I cannot use my magic for it, can I?" "It only reacts to your magic when you are mentally or emotionally unstable. Menial tasks do not affect you."

Loki waved a hand down the front of his body and the clothes he had before reappeared. 

"You know, brother, that look really suits you." Loki ignored the comment. Whatever urge he had to entice Thor before was gone now. His brother had unwittingly cast a spell on him and that was a betrayal of trust he had a hard time forgiving. 

"I'm going to ask again. Where have you taken me, Thor?" He walked around the small room but there was no discernible feature that was familiar to him. No windows and no artwork. There was only one way in and one way out and the door had a rune carved into it. 

Loki spun around to face Thor. "Is this the Lazaretto? Are you treating me like some vile leper?" 

Thor placed a hand on his shoulder and those soft blue eyes bore into his own. It would be so easy to give in, to actually trust and accept that someone cared but he couldn't. He never could. What they had was forbidden and even if it wasn't….Loki was not Asgardian. He was Jotun and no one in their right mind would approve it without a fight. 

"I am only trying to help you, Loki. You are losing yourself, brother." Loki shrugged off the hand and turned his back to Thor. "Stop helping me. You are awakening something that I have no control of and it is a beast not even you can stop." 

"If you can contain yourself we must return. An audience is being demanded by father." Loki looked over his shoulder. "What? Why?" Thor shrugged. "No idea but we'll figure it out soon enough." 

Loki teleported them back to the main hall and as always Thor was intolerable. He would never get tired of watching his brother struggle for air and balance. 

"Be on your best behavior. I have no idea if he is in a foul mood or if you've done anything...Lokish." Loki arched an eyebrow at the new term. "Lokish? I no longer can. You have locked and keyed my ability to do anything besides function and pleasure you." Thor's face flushed red. "You make it sound like I enslaved you, brother." They walked through the main hall side by side. Thor in his armor, Loki now in his royal garb. The guards appeared as they approached the throne room and stood at attention. 

"I'm beginning to think all is not alright, this is too many men, even for Father." Thor pushed open the large doors and there sat Odin in battle armor. A guard on either side and of all people, Heimdall. 

"What is wrong, Allfather? Has something happened?" Loki approached but a guard stood in his way. "Seriously? As if I am foolish enough to dethrone you in front of others." 

"Brother!" Thor hissed. "It is but a jest calm yourself." Loki retorted. 

"The two of you must journey to Midgard. An old source has informed us that a Cree has announced himself to the humans." 

Loki waved his hand in dismissal and Thor crossed his arm over his chest. "We will find this enemy father and bring him back for judgement." 

" _We?_ I'm not some errand dog for the king. A Cree is _nothing. "_

Thor nervously smiled and laughed and gripped his shoulder with iron strength. Loki dropped his shoulder trying to get away and winced. "Ow, ow. Fine, you arsehole." 

Odin stood up and slammed his staff on the ground. "Stop fighting! You two have a week to return the fugitive. After that I will send more warriors and you two will face punishment." 

Thor bowed and looked in Loki's direction. "Not a chance I'm doing that." 

They walked the rainbow bridge to the bifrost in silence. Loki was nervous. He hadn't been to Midgard before. Thor had on several occasions, mostly retrieval missions, but he had more experience. 

Heimdall accompanied them in stoic silence on the walk. Loki could only assume he had been at Odin's side as a show of power for him. His father feared him, everyone feared him. 

When they reached the bifrost Heimdall sheathed his sword in the opening and twisted with mighty strength. The bifrost activated and the bridge was ready for their destination. 

"Be safe Princes. The Cree are deceptive. Humans are paranoid and distrustful, so at least try to be discreet." 

Heimdall mostly focused the last sentence in Loki's direction and he flashed a tight lip smile in response. 

Thor took the first step and Loki followed after him. When they reached Midgard it was raining and heavily overcast. Loki immediately used magic to shield himself from it and Thor hit him in the chest. 

"Discreet, remember? A human cannot do that." 

Loki sighed. "How disappointing." 

Loki sulked the entire walk through the downpour as they found an abandoned building for shelter. "That would do, yes?" He hadn't a clue what it was used for but there was nothing and no one inside. "I suppose." 

When they assessed that there were no threats nearby, Thor began to shed his wet clothing and hung it up to dry. Loki merely used magic now that they were out of sight. 

"Brother, how do you think we will find this Cree? It could be anyone and he could be anywhere." Thor sat down beside him in front of the small fire Loki had put together. It must be winter on this planet because it was freezing. 

"I'm unsure. We need to track down father's informant and see if they have any clues. It might be of good use." 

Loki leaned into Thor. It was so cold but he was so warm. He was furious at him when he first woke up in the Lazaretto but now that they are here alone and it's somewhat peaceful the anger had faded to background noise. 

"Do you think I could ever be normal?" Loki whispered it quietly. He almost hoped Thor hadn't heard him. Thor adjusted himself so he was facing Loki and took a hand into his. 

"You are my brother….and for better or worse you have become a lover. Nothing can change that. No one can sway me and keep me from your side." Thor lifted Loki's face with a finger under his chin. "You belong to me, Loki. Does anyone else truly matter?" 

Loki sighed disheartened. His brother always had a hard time following things. He appreciated the sentiment, though. 

"That is not what I mean. I have this anger inside me I cannot quench. I cannot be happy, I cannot feel content. I'm constantly buzzing with anger and I can't control it." 

Thor chewed on the inside of his cheek. The gears obviously working overtime for a meaningful response. "Don't worry, Thor. I feel at peace with you, at least sometimes. You can be quite infuriating." 

They tried to out wait the storm but there was no end to it. Loki fell asleep against Thor as the bigger man took watch. He doubted anything on the planet would be a threat but it came as instinct. 

When the sun rose the rain had cleared itself. Thor stretched when he stood up as did Loki and they walked out of the building. 

"There is no method of travel. How are we to get near civilization without magic or transport?" 

Thor laughed and Loki scowled because he was angry and confused. This planet was foreign and it made him feel more out of place than usual. 

"We walk, brother." 

This time Loki laughed. "I am _not_ walking that far." Thor started off without him and Loki ran to catch up like a tag along. "Oh yes, you are." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it took months to update this story! There’s been a lot going on in my personal life and I’m trying to to upkeep several things. Let me know what you think! Feed back is always helpful xoxo

“Are you sure you know where we are going?” Loki inquired. Thor had a constant air of confidence so the chance of Thor admitting they were lost was slim to none. 

Loki rubbed the mark on his neck and it stirred a wave of agony through his body. He rolled his shoulders and shook off the pain. There was no way he could remove it on his own, not when it hurt him that bad. 

“Of course I do. Father said he resided at a university and he teaches midgardians about Norse lore.” 

The fact that an ancient Asgardian taught about their past was ironic and it obviously went over his brother’s head. 

“There.” 

Loki turned his head on a swivel but “There” still meant nothing to him. 

“What are you talking about?” 

Thor grabbed his hand and drug him through a crowd of people towards a transport station. Going by the side glances it was apparent these two strangers stood out of place. Loki retrieved his hand from Thor and picked up his pace to match his quicker stride. 

“Where are we going, Thor?” 

His brother stopped in front of him unexpectedly and Loki stumbled into him. He let out a slight “Oof” and the other man stumbled forward. 

“Norns Loki, watch where you’re going.”

“I don’t even know where I’m going!” Loki groaned in disbelief. 

He hated this. He hated everything about this planet. The people, the weather, and the fact that he had to rely on Thor. Loki was not one to be dependent upon another and that was all he could do in this situation. 

Thor hadn’t been here many times but he was more experienced than Loki. He had only been to planets whose societies were similar and so were the environments. This midgardian planet was outdated and it’s people just as much. 

He brushed off his clothes and his dignity. Loki’s pride has always been the less desirable trait that he possessed. Thor was prideful, yes, but he accepted help, asked for it even. 

Loki would let himself suffer and dwell in self placed isolation rather than admit he lacked what it took to succeed. He always found a way, always. 

“This is called a subway.” Thor pointed at the building directly ahead of them as if that explained all. 

“Alright, what does it do?” 

Thor smiled and the endless optimism slightly nauseated him. Thor’s happiness was pure and wholesome in a way that Loki could never understand. He constantly found the silver lining and saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Loki saw the solution and the endgame but he always held out for unexpected failure. 

“It will take us where we need to go in less than an hour! That’s amazing, yes?” 

Loki closed his eyes and sighed. He wished they could fly or teleport. Just poof and they would be where they needed. This whole “blend in” order was taking up too much of their time. How easily this entire mission could be finished with a neat little bow tied around their prisoner when the Kree was returned. 

“Please let me teleport us. It’ll take two seconds and we’ll be there faster than those blasted doors could even close.” 

Thor’s eyebrows knitted together with no doubt some internal debate he was having. He sighed and blew raspberries in exasperation; Loki’s idea made more sense. 

“Alright. Fuck it.” 

Thor led them into the building and into a room that was labeled restrooms. He opened a stall door and Loki stepped in before him and Thor locked it behind them. 

“Do you have a general idea of where we are going? I can’t magically make us appear somewhere unknown.” 

Thor shrugged his shoulders and tapped his temple.

“Do your mind thingy?” 

“Thingy? Really? It’s called a mind meld.” Loki scoffed. 

Loki could easily just place his hand on Thor and see his memories but he needed and wanted more. The lack of physical contact was straining him, reason unknown, but it was taking a toll. 

He raised on the balls of his feet to close the height difference and hesitantly brushed his lips against Thor’s. He wasn’t entirely sure how strong the transfer of magic would be with such an intimate action but admittedly he had always been curious. 

A hand found Loki’s lower back and pulled him in against Thor’s body. The parting of Thor’s lips and the slip of his tongue in Loki’s mouth was almost enough to undo him. The other man’s power reached out to his, it melted them together in a way that had never happened before. Loki couldn’t tell the difference between him and Thor with the wave of magic. There was no end to either of them and it ignited every nerve in his body. 

“Thor, you will find him at the university of Seville. He is a professor of Norse mythology. It might take some work to convince him of your origins.” Odin handed Thor a piece of folded up parchment and he stuck it in his pocket. “A week?” Odin dismissively waved his hand. “You best go.”

Loki gasped when the memory ended and he broke the kiss. He didn’t just see it, he felt it and he was there. Thor looked down at him wide eyed and Loki back stepped into the stall. He desperately needed physical space. That was intense and it was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. 

It was as if their powers had recognized one another. That was the only way he could explain it and he was lost for words. Loki created an orb of green light in his right hand and examined it. Nothing had changed. At least not visibly. 

“Are you okay?” Thor had patiently stood in silence and kept the distance between them. He had to have felt that as well. If he had, he was reacting much better to it than him. 

Loki cleared his throat that was suddenly dry and stuffed with cotton. 

“Y-yea, I believe so.” Loki glanced up from his now empty hand to Thor. Those blue eyes were a haven, they were his only home and he doubted Thor knew how deeply he loved him. Loki was incapable of communicating emotions. He had attempted and it was continuously fruitless. 

Thor reached to touch him and a spark jumped from his fingertips to Loki’s arm. Loki pressed himself against the wall and Thor immediately clutched his hand to his chest. 

“What is happening? Loki, what have you done!”

Loki looked on helplessly. This was something he hadn’t done, he had absolutely no control over this situation-or anything else for that matter. 

“Listen, listen.” He held Thor’s face in his hands and ignored the surge of energy that transferred between them. “We will figure this out. But we need to get that Kree and do it at home.” 

Blue eyes darted back and forth searching Loki’s face for answers he could not give. Maybe for a tell that this was all part of some grand scheme but it wasn’t. Loki had no clue what caused it. 

Thor tentatively nodded his head before standing tall and squaring his shoulders. “Let’s go.” 

Loki bit his lower lip. The idea of teleporting them seemed grand before but now it was a bit terrifying. What would happen next?

He wrapped a slender hand around one of Thor’s and pictured the university they were to travel to. “Close your eyes, Thor, you have a weak stomach.” 

When his magic enveloped Thor it almost brought Loki to his knees. It wasn’t pain, it was the exact opposite, and he broke free of him the moment they reached the other side. 

Loki’s heart rate had increased, his breathing labored and a sheen of sweat coated his body. Loki’s cock was half hard and he tried to discreetly readjust himself but Thor noticed. 

His brother smirked and arched an eyebrow. “If I knew powerfucking did this to you, I would have done it before.” 

A red blush mottled Loki’s face but he straightened his posture and flashed a smug smile in Thor’s direction. 

“Power is intoxicating. It has nothing to do with you.” 

Ouch, that was mean, even for him. The entire situation was spinning out of control. He could only surmise that it was because of the mark on his neck. That was the only thing that had recently changed about them. 

The university was a rather large building and thankfully they had appeared in some custodial closet. Loki heard a sea of voices on the other side of the door and dreaded even talking to one person. 

Thor breached the distance between them when he stepped towards the door and Loki’s entire body immediately reacted. 

“F-fuck.” Thor snapped his head back around to see Loki crouching on the floor and holding his head. “This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening. Blasted curses.” 

Thor helped Loki to his feet and he latched onto the other man. Loki smashed his mouth against Thor’s in a frenzy of desperation, teeth nicking lips as he forced his tongue into the other man’s mouth. 

He tried to break free but only got in a few words here and there. 

“Loki, what are you-“ 

His hands found Thor’s chiseled abdomen and moaned with direct physical contact. Loki’s entire body was on fire and Thor was what he needed to put it out. He honestly couldn’t tell if the other man was the fuel or the solvent but he needed it regardless. 

“Doing? We are out in the open!” Thor hissed when Loki ground his erection against one of Thor’s thighs. 

Sexual deviancy was Loki’s thing but this was a bit much. He had no control. He couldn’t think past Thor and the release he wanted. 

“Fill me, Thor.” He whined while nibbling and sucking at Thor’s neck. His mouth traced a hot trail down Thor’s body until Loki was on his knees in front of him. 

He looked up at him and a dark shadow of lust passed through Thor’s eyes before it turned to disbelief. Loki quickly undid Thor’s pants and dropped them around his ankles. 

“No, this isn’t happening here.” Thor yanked Loki up to his feet and slapped him. “Get yourself together, brother.” 

Loki stumbled with the sudden impact and held the side of his face. What was he doing? 

“I-I’m sorry.” 

Thor redressed himself and his shoulders heaved with a deep sigh. “Let’s just get this over with and then…” 

Loki arched an eyebrow. “And then?” 

Thor leaned into him and whispered. “And then I’ll fill you.” 

Loki blushed again. He hadn’t meant to say that but he had a feeling Thor was going to parrot it back as much as possible.

————————————————————————-

Talking to the professor was near a waste of time. He had no idea where the Kree was and neither did they. All he could offer was weak points that might come in handy once they found it- assuming they ever did. 

The man also gave them a room key for something called a Dorm. A form of temporary housing for the two men so they wouldn’t have to “squat” as he called it.

It came with one bed, a poorly nightstand, a dresser and a small table that was placed under one lonely window. The carpet was a dastardly green and the walls a cream beige. The ambience of the room itself seemed to replicate their hopeless situation. 

Loki plopped down on the bed. It barely had any cushion but it was better than sleeping on the ground another night. 

Thor walked up to Loki, acting as if he were to sit, but instead he pushed Loki onto his back. “Do you still want it?” 

Loki squirmed underneath the looming presence of Thor. He had an entire train of thought just a moment before but he instantly forgot. All he could focus on was the weight of Thor pressed against him. His brother lifted both legs and pressed them to his chest. 

“Do you want it like this?” Loki didn’t reply. He dare not open his mouth because all he wanted to do was moan. Thor rolled his hips and rocked their bodies together. He lowered Loki’s legs and wrapped them around his waist allowing him to lean over and kiss him. 

“Say something, love, or I’ll leave you just like this.” 

Loki’s cock was painfully erect. He was on the verge of tears and Thor hadn’t even touched him yet. What was wrong with him? He was sure the slightest touch would send him over. 

“Y-yes.” 

Thor abruptly stepped back to drop his pants and Loki shimmed out of his own. He discarded his shirt and pants at the end of the bed and repositioned himself in the middle.

His entire body vibrated with need. It absolutely terrified him to his core but the sight of Thor naked gave him a new drive. 

Thor lifted Loki’s ass so that it was resting against his bent legs. He sucked a few digits before he circled Loki’s asshole, he dipped one finger in and Loki gasped with the breach. 

He hooked his finger and immediately found Loki’s prostate which caused his cock to spring back to life. He pumped the singular finger until Loki was lax enough to accept the second. 

Loki wrapped a slender hand around his weeping cock and lazily stroked it. It was too much to not disperse the pleasure elsewhere. 

“You have no idea how beautiful you look right now.”

Loki’s legs shook with the pleasure and his back arched. It was overstimulation that he couldn’t begin to put into words. He wanted to crawl into Thor’s lap as much as he wanted to crawl away. It was borderline pain. 

Thor withdrew his fingers and dropped a line spit of down onto his cock to lube it up. “You still want it, Loki?” He growled. “You still want me to fill you?” 

He chewed on his inner cheek. Thor’s cock was always a point of hesitation, it was essentially a tree trunk, and even a seasoned whore would have issues. 

Thor brushed the head of his cock against Loki’s sensitive asshole. The bigger man moaned when he pushed in some of the head, withdrew it, then repeated the action. 

“Fuck you’re so tight.” He groaned. 

Loki’s face scrunched up in pain when Thor half way sheathed himself and let it sit. He leaned over, adjusting position, and he shoved two fingers in Loki’s mouth. 

“You like tasting yourself?” He rested Loki’s legs on his shoulders and nibbled at the arch of one of his feet. “Anyone else ever touches you...I swear I’ll kill them.”

Thor set a slow pace that Loki could handle. His cock not even hilt deep and hit the prostate gland like he was built for it. 

“Th-Thor…” Loki chanted. He grabbed Loki’s wrist and made him begin to stroke his own cock again. It was painfully red and weeping for attention. “Come for me baby.” 

Loki was being selfish. They had barely started fucking and even though he knew Thor wouldn’t come he wanted to so badly. His body begged for it. 

“Wh-what about you?”

“Don’t worry about it.” 

Thor slammed into Lok, his pace stuttering as he came closer to his climax. The pleasure he had felt was becoming overwhelmed by the pain Thor was dealing him. 

Loki’s orgasm wrecked through him like a tsunami. It tore his power out of its internal cage and crashed itself into Thor’s. Once again, he lost sight of where he began and ended. Thor’s blue eyes lit up with lightning as he thrusted hilt deep into Loki’s body and spent his seed with a rush of his own power. 

Tears welled up and spilled before he could stop them. Was it from the pain, maybe the intensity, or what if it was because he had never felt this complete?

Thor collapsed beside him thoroughly exhausted and drenched in sweat. Loki’s body ached too much for him to turn over and make sure the other man was okay.

“That was...that was something.”

Loki winced when he chuckled. Muscles were apparently used that he hadn’t put into action for a while. Thor immediately fell into a light snore and Loki rolled his eyes. 

“Typical.” 

He eased himself into a sitting position that shot an arrow of pain throughout his lower body. Thor had done a number on him. 

Loki sat in contemplation. Finding the Kree was of the utmost importance but he couldn’t bring himself to care. What punishment could his father bestow upon him that he hadn’t already endured? Loki had even spent a fair amount of time in the palace dungeons but he doubted Odin would do that. 

This whole little “mission” seemed more along the lines of soul searching than actual work for the princes of Asgard. 

Loki attempted to stand up. To say it was painful would be an understatement. He could barely move. He pinched his nose in disgust when he felt Thor’s come dried up on his inner thigh. Maybe in normal circumstances he wouldn’t mind it but he felt used and abused. 

Thor didn’t exactly take him against his will but it seemed his brother had the same amount of control over the new union as he did. Which was none. 

He limped to the bathroom ever so slowly. When Loki caught a glimpse of himself in the small mirror above the sink he frowned. 

How could Thor choose this? He had so many options that threw their golden bodies at him. Yet, he chose the fragile and pale Loki. He chose the one who did not belong and was irreparably broken. 

Their relationship could be considered a fling at best. Thor showered Loki in adoration and affection in small intervals. Loki attempted but miserably failed to reciprocate. Beyond whatever may happen between them nothing could come of it amongst their kingdom. It would always lay hidden in shadows like a shameful burden. Just like Loki. 

He turned on the water and sat on the edge of the tub while it filled. They didn’t really have the time for simple luxuries but Loki was afraid without some after care he would be of no help. 

When the tub filled he eased himself down into the hot water and sighed with relief when the heat targeted his sore muscles. It felt amazing. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Awake from your slumber, are you? I thought you would sleep at least a tad bit longer.” 

Thor was standing propped against the doorframe still fully nude. Maybe if he wasn’t in such pain the sight of such chiseled perfection would stir arousal but it did nothing but annoy him now. 

“We don’t have time for you to pamper yourself, Loki. Get out.” 

Loki waved a hand in dismissal. “I feel in light of what we just did my body needs to recup. Can you not stand still for just a second? Or do you feel the world will be torn asunder if it isn’t on your shoulders?”

Thor sat down on the edge of the tub and trailed his hand through the water creating ripples. His expression softened and his eyes did that thing where he melted Loki to the core.

“Do you really hurt that bad, brother? I didn’t mean to…” 

Loki clicked his tongue and sunk down into the water to ignore the question. He would never tell Thor how badly he hurt him. He feared he would never experience it again if he did. It was true what Loki said. Thor carried the world and all it’s pain on his shoulders. He would not add to the self-inflicted guilt his brother already felt. 

He peered at Thor through the water and watched the soft expression rapidly flash between guilt, confusion and then anger. No doubt he was angry that he didn’t understand what was happening. He probably blamed Loki, which he could not blame him for, but this he did not do. 

When his air ran out he rose from the water and Thor’s hand was instantly on his shoulder.

“You swear you didn’t?” 

“What, were you reading my thoughts?” 

Loki furrowed his eyebrows. How close was this union? 

Thor retracted his hand and stared off for a moment in continued confusion. He was so beautiful but brains was definitely not his area. 

“I’m not stupid, Loki. I will fix this...for you and for me.” 

Thor stood up and left the bathroom, leaving Loki in his thoughts.

Did he want this fixed? Did he want to be alone again? 

————————————————————————

Later that day Thor tried harassing the professor for more questions. They needed to find at least a shred of evidence before they could report back. How were they supposed to find it on their lonesome with no information? 

Thor drug his hands down his face and carded them through his long hair. The frustration was insurmountable at this point. What was their father getting at? 

Loki sat on a bench outside of the professor’s office. Thor peered out the window and saw the other man sitting cross legged and picking with his nails. 

He should have been born female. 

Loki looked up at him with disdain and he reciprocated with a smile. It was hard to give Loki the affection he desperately wanted. The man was hard to love and most days it was hard not to push him around. Who could blame, Thor? 

He switched his attention back to the conversation at hand. 

“You can’t tell me a single thing about the Kree? You don’t have some special device that can track one?” 

The professor laughed and sat down at his desk. 

“Dear boy, I discarded all but my sword from my Asgardian life. I wish I could be of more help. I’m not sure why the Allfather directed you towards me.” 

“Gods. This whole affair is ridiculous.” Thor stormed out of the office and Loki jumped to his side as he rushed out of the building. 

“Did you learn anything?” Thor shot him a look and Loki shrunk away. “If I did, do you think I would be mad?” 

Thor abruptly stopped and Loki ran into him. The other man moaned in pain. “I do wish you would stop doing that.” 

Pain. Loki wouldn’t tell him how much he was in but he could tell. The other man always complained but it was more so than usual and it was the small winces and the way he eased himself down when he sat that spoke volumes. 

“I’m going to call on Heimdall. We have no other option. Maybe that is what we were supposed to do all along?” 

Loki rolled his eyes so hard it looked painful. “Why didn’t I think of that?” 

“Possibly because you were infuriated with having to come.” 

Loki sat down again when they reached the courtyard. Thor wanted to comfort him but they simply didn’t have time. They had things they needed to finish before he could cottle Loki and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. 

He sat down beside Loki and kneaded his left shoulder. The smaller man leaned into him and the content smile on his face almost looked like genuine happiness. 

Thor couldn’t deny what happened between them earlier today scared the hell out of him. But regardless of it all, he felt closer to Loki. The surge of power that built between them was something he could never achieve on his own. It would be useful in battle if Loki ever attended one. 

He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. “I’m calling on you Heimdall. I know you can see me. We need your help finding the escaped Kree. The professor gave us nothing useful.” 

Loki grumbled beside him. “He never helps me.” 

“Shush.” 

“Thor, the prisoner contacted his people and will be receiving transport. I last saw him a day ago. He must have some cloaking device because I can no longer see him.” 

The connection ended and sparks of electricity decorated his fists when they balled in anger. 

“Calm down, Baby. We are out in the open.” 

Thor’s eyebrows furrowed in further anger. “Why are you being so nice? Your niceties are more terrifying than whatever punishment Odin might have in store.” 

Loki smirked and bit his bottom lip. He let out a puff of air and stood up before Thor could stop him. 

“I’m done. Heimdall take me home.” 

Thor dragged him back down to the bench. “Loki! You cannot go without the prisoner!” 

Loki tore his arm from Thor’s grasp and pushed him. 

“You already said that the Kree is leaving this realm. Why are we to stay?” 

He chuckled smugly and shrugged his shoulders as the bridge began to form around him. 

“You coming home or not?” 

“Gods, we are going to be killed.” 

Thor stepped into the light with his brother and they both were drawn up into the bridge.


End file.
